Sakura Petals
by InfiniteSnow
Summary: Alice Academy: A place for students with Alices and students with Charas. The Guardians: elite group of students who work hand-in-hand with the HSP and MSP to protect students' heart eggs. Amu comes with four charas and a special artifact and instrument and draws a lot of unwanted attention. But the question is, good or bad? [Ikuto/Amu, IkuAmu, AmuIku, IkutoxAmu, Amuto][RimaHiko]
1. First Day

A/N: in this crossover there are a few changes:

-Do know that kids are considered 'wizards' if they have a chara, and once you have a chara, it doesn't go back to your body as your heart's egg, it stays as your chara until you die. Then it merges with your body.

-And Amu plays the flute, Ikuto plays the violin. The holders of the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key are destined to be together, and cannot be passed down unless the holders die.

-Amu was gifted the flute by the Embryo, as an artifact to purify multiple X-Eggs. Ikuto's violin was given to him by his father.

-Amu is the holder of the Humpty Lock and Ikuto is the holder of the Dumpty Key.

-Also, Utau isn't attached to her brother and isn't so possessive.

-Amu is cold and hard to crack.

oooooo

The elementary kids of Gakuen Alice were stealthily quiet, chit-chattering to themselves and shrinking back at all the Shugo Chara kids.

"Hmph, I heard we have a new student today," Sumire crossed her hands, "AND it has to be a girl."

"Well I hope she isn't a stuck up like you. You're not funny at all," Rima glared.

"How dare you!" Sumire launched herself at Rima, but KusuKusu came to her side in just the nick of time.

"Chara-nari: Clown Drop!" She turned into a clown and yelled out, "Juggling party!"

Sumire screamed girlishly as she got hit by impact of a thousand pins, and she went and clung to Natsume who shrugged her off and went to his girlfriend, Hotaru (Me: I told you no NXM pairings, right?)

"How low, you are going to Fire Boy for comfort? How low can you go?" Rima raised an eyebrow.

"SHUT UP!" she whined.

"Hmph, you got a mouth, not me. And anyways, you're not interesting at all. You have no sense of humor," she sat next to her boyfriend, Nagihiko.

"Rima, that was mean to do," Nagihiko sweat-dropped at Sumire who was looking at him with heart-eyes.

Rima glared at Sumire and said, "The cross-dresser is taken, nitwit. Go bang on someone else."

Sumire cried and Mikan said, "Don't worry! Koko still likes you."

Sumire glared at Mikan and she shrugged and said, "Hey I was helping. I do not play cupid that often."

Narumi-sensei came in the room and said, "Hello kids, we have a new student today. She is a 'wizard' like all of the guardians. She has four shugo charas and holds the Humpty Lock."

The Gakuen Alice students raised an eyebrow at that, but the king guardian, Hotori Tadase blushed at that and was thinking that he could get this girl to marry him some day and hopefully rule the world as his queen. Rima rolled her eyes and socked him in a shoulder and said, "Good luck with world domination."

Kiseki who was floating over his shoulder glared at Rima, saying, "You shut up, commoner!"

KusuKusu hated to see anyone saying rude things about her owner, and said, "You seal your pie hole, baby king!"

As the two were bickering, Narumi sensei called to the doorway, "Come in, Himamori-san!"

"Ugh. How many times do I tell you?! It is _Hina_mori, get it right!" a pink haired girl facepalmed.

At the back of the room, a black alleyway cat was sitting in the window. He always skips class, and likes to pull pranks at other people.

He snickered, along with his cat chara, "She's definitely interesting!"

Yoru snickered and said, "I heard she has a façade, Ikuto-nya!"

"Really, and that is?" he raised an eyebrow, amused.

"She has a cool 'n' spicy aura according to students and has an icy mask on. I wonder what she is like underneath her thick barrier-nya," Yoru rubbed his chin in a cat-like manner.

"Hmm, let's find out, shall we?" Ikuto smirked.

"Ahh, I am sorry, Himamori-san," Narumi nervously chuckled.

The pink haired girl facepalmed and then glared at Narumi with a death aura around her.

"Anyways, introduce yourself," Narumi prodded the girl.

The girl nodded and then faced the class, now glaring at them. The students scooted back in fear and she spoke, "My name is Hinamori Amu. You may ONLY call me by my last name. I have four charas, and they are resting on my shoulders as you can see."

"Ran," she pointed at the pink one.

"Miki," she pointed at the blue one.

"Suu," she pointed at the green one.

"Dia," she pointed at the yellow one.

"I am the owner of Humpty Lock, but what I can do with the lock is NONE of your beeswax. I just want to get over with school so stay out of my life as much as possible," she finished, ending her glare and the students breathed a sigh of relief.

Narumi was hiding behind a desk to be as far away from Amu as he could.

Amu glared at Narumi and said, "So gay teacher, where do I sit and what ability class am I in."

"No one told you?" Narumi asked, getting out of his hiding place.

Amu shook her head no.

"You are in Special Ability, and this is your schedule," Narumi handed her the schedule; "You can sit next to Mashiro Rima. Rima, raise your hand."

Rima, who was now clearly interested in the girl, gladly waved her short hand.

Amu said a brief thank you before making her way next to Rima.

Fiddling with her Humpty Lock, she plopped down in her seat, with her charas questioning her if she was okay.

"I'm fine guys. Go to sleep right now and if you are good, I will get you sweets from Central Town," Amu whispered.

"Candy!" they cheered, before closing their egg shells and sleeping, snugly in Amu's egg case which was strapped around her waist.

"I'm interested in you," Rima smiled a creepy one.

"Glad to know that shorty. I am very much interested if you can shut up and let me listen to sensei," Amu nonchalantly snapped.

Nagihiko and the others gasped. When you get on Rima's bad side, you would wish you lived right next to a hospital.

But to their utmost surprise, Rima giggled and said to KusuKusu, "She is very funny."

KusuKusu who was now ignoring Kiseki, smiled and nodded at her owner.

[At Lunch]

"Sensei," Amu said in a cold and flat voice.

"Y-Yes?" he stammered.

"What star ranking am I?" she asked without glaring.

"Oh! The HSP told me you will be special star. Here you go, let me pin it on you. They ask for it to be mandatory to put it on the right place of your uniform," Narumi explained as he pinned the circle pin with a huge star inscribed in it.

"Thank you," Amu slightly bowed.

"No, no, you're very welcome. Ask me or any of the staff if you need anything, Amu!" Narumi sensei laughed. He then left the classroom, leaving Amu alone.

Amu stood stiff, and still until her four charas broke out of their shells, which magically disappeared until they need them and they floated back to their owner.

"What is the matter, Amu-chan?" Miki asked.

"Nothing," Amu said, as she was now about to leave.

"Are you hungry ~desu?" Suu asked with a motherly expression.

"That is what a cafeteria is for," Ran face-palmed.

"But I could make her something ~desu!" Suu gasped, bringing her hands to her face in mock horror.

"You guys, hurry up. Amu-chan is about to leave!" Dia pointed to her owner that was walking out the door.

"See you made us late!" Ran fumed at Suu.

"You guys, stop it. You know that Gakuen Alice students can see you," Amu raised an eyebrow at her charas as she walked down the hallway.

"I'm sorry," Miki apologized.

"Not you," Amu sighed as she walked into the cafeteria, "Ran and Suu."

"Oh," Miki sighed in relief and went back to her sketching.

A hand tugged on the back of Amu's uniform and Amu looked behind her to see Mikan. Mikan was wearing a huge smile with her hair in pigtails and a split in her bangs. Thinking to herself, she thought, _Who in their right mind wears their hair like that? It looks like a toddler's hairstyle._

"Who…are you?" Amu asked with a level of uncertainty in her voice.

"I am your new best friend, Amu!" Mikan gave a huge smile to Amu.

"I never gave you permission to call me by my first name. Let go of my sleeve," Amu's brow twitched in irritation.

Mikan let go, immediately, but she smiled like Amu never said anything, only getting on Amu's nerves even more. Then a chibi blonde came and glared at Mikan and said, "Hey pigtails. Can you see she's _my_ best friend? Come on, Amu. Let's go and eat with the guardians."

Mikan just waved and said, "I am here to talk to if you want to."

Amu tugged her sleeve and said, "I don't remember allowing you to call me Amu."

"Let's face it. When _that girl_," Rima pointed to Mikan who was going to get her lunch, "Called you Amu, you got irritated and a bit cold. When I did the same thing, you just became softer. Inside, you do not mind me calling you Amu."

Rima was right. Amu did feel that it is okay. Opening her mouth to speak, Amu said, "Wait…I need to get my lunch."

"I had one of my servants get it for you. I told them you were Special Star, correct?" Rima asked.

Amu smiled, "Yeah."

Surprised whispers went around in surprise, Amu smiled! It was such a big shock to students there as well as Shugo Chara bearers. It was so loud to the point that Amu got annoyed and Rima got ticked off. When the servant came and put Amu's lunch on her placemat before running off. Rima glared at everyone before glowering, "What're ya lookin at, lowlifes?"

When students stopped looking, Rima sighed and said, "Well that's better."

"Thank you…"

"Rima."

"Huh?"

"You may call me Rima. Others may only refer to me as Mashiro. Like you, I reserve my name to be called on a first name basis for only a few people," Rima shrugged and the two of them sat down.

"Who else calls you by your first name?" Amu asked.

"My boyfriend, Nagihiko Fujisaki. The one with purple hair," Rima pointed.

"Hey! My hair is indigo, not purple!" Nagihiko cried out of frustration.

"Whatever," Rima droned.

"No one else?" Amu asked.

"And you. But that's about it. I even won't let the guardians call me by first name," Rima nodded.

"Wow," Amu said, unsure of what to say.

"So may I call you Amu?" Rima asked.

"Sure," Amu said.

"Uh, Hinamori-san? Will you join the guardians?" Amu shifted her gaze to Tadase, who had a huge blush on his cheeks.

"Ugh. Amu, that is Tadase. Ever since you came into the class, he was blushing at your Humpty Lock or charas. I guess he is just amazed that he isn't as awesome as you," Rima rolled her eyes.

A crown popped on his head and he yelled, "Shut up you commoner! Have you no respect for your king?!"

"Here we go again," Yaya sighed, "This is worse than detention."

"Who are you to say commoner? Says you, single star," Rima smirked at Tadase, as his character change deflated. Rima proudly wore three stars on her uniform collar.

"Anyways, Amu gets to decide, not be put in any of your world domination schemes," Rima glared.

"But…but…" Tadase trailed off.

"Anyways, the idiot has a point. Want to join? I can see you more often for that reason," Rima smiled at Amu.

Amu tilted her head and emotionlessly said, "Sure. Only because Rima asked me, not you."

Rima's eyes lightened up and a new voice came, "Whoa, do we have a new member?"

"Yes, Kukai, we do. Now will you sit down? You stink," Rima pinched her nose.

Kukai gave an apologetic smile and said to Amu, "Yo, Hinamori! I'm Kukai, the previous Jack. I am still part of the Guardians, I just come to visit."

Amu nodded, and Kukai scratched his head, "I guess you're the new joker?"

Amu tilted her head, "Joker?"

Just then the bell rang, and Amu put her empty plates to the side of the table and looked at her schedule. Math with Jinno sensei. Amu groaned, she's smart with math, but she heard that teacher electrocutes his students for not listening.

"Hey we have math and English together. I will explain your role in English, in Math I do not want to be killed by sensei," Rima tossed her curls.

Math passed by, and Jinno sensei took a liking towards Amu as his favorite student.

"Man he always assigns way too much homework…" Rima sweatdropped.

"Really? I am done with it," Amu said, "Math and science are my favorite core subjects."

"The bookwork _and _the worksheets?" Rima eyed Amu in disbelief.

Amu nodded.

"Lucky…" Rima muttered.

"If you want help, then I can help," Amu offered.

"Thanks," Rima smiled, "Let's get to English."

In english, Amu passed a note to Rima: _Spill it. Why am I the joker?_

_You do know about heart's eggs and about x-forms and pure forms, and the purifying powers your Humpty Lock has, right?_

_Yeah._

_Well, the role of the joker is to purify the X-eggs. You are the one who will encourage people that it is okay to go for their dreams and to never give up. We are supposed to make sure that negativity within a person never happens, but it does and that is where you come in._

_Okay._

_Forget what Mr. I-want-to-rule-the-world-one-day said. Are you really sure about joining the Guardians? I am the queen chair, so I can make sure he doesn't try to take advantage of you._

_Thanks. I had a feeling he wanted more than my help, like my artifact or my flute or my charas. I didn't like it. And do know I am not joining the guardians because he asked._

_You okay with wearing a…_

_A what? Spill it out._

_Cape?_

Amu's eyebrow raised and she shot Rima a glance. A superhero cape?

Rima shook her head and drew a quick sketch and passed it to Amu. Amu looked at it and nodded to Rima. It wasn't too girly, even though the girl's cape was red, it looked modest. Rima looked at her with determined eyes as if to make sure.

_You sure?_

_Yeah._

_Then come with me today to the Royal Garden. I will make sure you get one at the meeting._

Amu nodded and Serina sensei cleared her throat.

"I see that you have something to share?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No, sensei, I do not," Amu bowed her head.

"Then quit exchanging notes. You are lucky I am not Jinno-sensei," Serina sensei re-adjusted her glasses and went back to teaching Shakespeare sonnets.

Amu sweat dropped along with Rima.

Looking at her, nodding, they both agreed, that was a close call.

.

TBC


	2. Joker?

Rima and Amu were done with English and then all the students were going to a class…

"Where are we going now?" Amu asked.

"You ability type. What is yours?" Rima asked with curiosity.

"Special," Amu raised an eyebrow.

Rima's face fell, "Aw, that's too bad! I have somatic ability with our kiddy king jerk. I can't believe I can't spend it with you. I guess it fits you perfectly though. You are a special person."

A warm feeling ran through Amu, and she smiled warmly. She was special. Her parents never told her that because, well, she had PINK hair. Pink hair to them was bizarre. And when Alice Academy was looking for her, they gave her up, saying that they never gave birth to her and wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible.

It just made her feel happy, that someone thought she meant something.

"Thank you," Amu smiled.

Rima's mouth dropped slightly when she saw her best friend smile. Honestly, she looks like a goddess when she does that! It brings out her beauty and features!

Immediately concealing up her slight shock she smiled and said, "Well, sister, I will wait for you as soon as ability classes are over. I want to get as far away from that jerk as I can."

Amu nodded, smiling once more, and went to Special Ability classroom.

Everyone was gloomily filing in the classroom and saying, "Can't believe there isn't going to be anything new."

Nodacchi cleared his throat and said, "Well we do have a new student."

Amu covered her ears in annoyance when huge cheers broke out, and put on an annoyed glance at the students. She glared them down and said, "Shut the hell up."

In an instant, the room was dead quiet.

Amu looked at Nodacchi sensei and said, "Noda sensei, what now?"

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Noda sensei managed not to cower behind a desk like Narumi had done.

Amu raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "I think there is enough special abilities kids who has classes with me."

"That's not true," Noda sensei countered.

"Uh, yes it is. Sakura knows," Amu rolled her eyebrows and said, "Ask her if your curiosity is killing you. I am sure you listened, right?"

Mikan sweat-dropped. She never listened to student introductions, but nevertheless, she nodded.

Amu chuckled and knew right off the bat that Mikan didn't memorize her too quickly. Honestly that was her test of "Did you listen". Mikan failed that, but, Amu mentally shrugged, should teach her to listen more when a new student comes. You never know when that student will pull something on you.

"Very, well, Hinamori, take your seat," Noda sensei shook his head and Amu promptly went to the back of the classroom, ignoring Mikan's childish gaze on her, knowing deeply that this was killing her to have someone indirectly stalk you.

The class went long and boring, and an annoying finger kept poking her side. Annoyed, Amu sent a glare at a guy with brown hair, and said, "You want to die, shorty?"

"N-No. Sakura w-wanted you to g-get the note," the boy nervously handed her the note before running out, as the class was done for the day.

"Tch," Amu scowled before ripping the envelope with cute pink roses and bunnies littering the envelope. _What a stupid stationary, _Amu thought.

_Dear Amu-chan,_

_I will stop at no costs to make you my BFF._

_See ya!_

_Mikan Sakura _

Amu sweat dropped and then glared at Mikan making the girl shiver, across from the room. Leveling her glare on her she said, "I do not remember giving you permission to call me Amu. You do NOT want to see me on my last thread."

"But that blonde girl gets to! Why not me?" Mikan girlishly cried, sickening Amu to the core.

"Maybe she doesn't try too hard. It just happened. And it will never happen with you if you keep sending me sugar-coated death threats," Amu glared before chucking the letter in a paper wastebasket.

Mikan was crying girly tears and Ran floated to her saying, "Is that…a bit too cruel?"

Mikan's eyes then became diverted to Ran with upmost hopes of a forced friendship.

"Yeah, desu, she wants a friend. However, the letter was creepy…" Suu placed her palms on her cheeks.

"Not to mention scary. Sounded like the end of the world," Miki wiped her forehead to prove her point.

"A person who forces people into being friends has no inner shine _whatsoever…" _Dia turned her golden eyes at Mikan, darkening them slightly.

Mikan jumped in fear, and cowered back.

"Dia do not go back to your X-form. We have to go to the royal garden," Amu sighed.

"Fine," the four said.

"I'm coming too," Mikan stubbornly said.

"No you are not. Are you a guardian?" Amu glared at Mikan.

"No," she said.

"Then no you may not in seven hells come with me. Let's go, MY FOUR CHARAS," Amu accented the three words to make sure that Mikan doesn't take it to her head that she can come too.

Mikan started wailing, now in the arms of her raven-haired friend, whose purple eyes were casting a slight apology.

"Sorry about my idiotic classmate. Go on," she said.

"Thank you," Amu bowed before finally leaving.

She went through a small forest before reaching a stone path that had a mini-garden and a huge glass building, looking like a cylinder shaped greenhouse.

Sighing, she opened her door and her charas had to hurry in after Amu or else they would have the ever-growing horror of being locked out.

Some pretty blue iris flower caught her eye and Miki went over there to sketch it, murmuring happily on how 'artistic' it is.

"Hey, Amu, you're here!" a delicate voice came. Amu turned around and smiled to come face to face with Rima.

"Hey Rima, I promised you I would come," Amu hugged Rima quickly.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind this, but do you mind wearing a Joker Hat? Stupid Kiddy king is wearing a crown, I am wearing a queen's crown, Yuiki is wearing a tiara and Nagihiko is wearing a prince crown. And since you are a joker…well it was that or you wear joker tights and getup shoes," Rima twiddled around her thumbs, "I wanted to make sure you wear the hat so you go through less humiliation. Kiddy King is drooling over 'tights and getup shoes and comical sleeves'."

"Hat sounds nice," Amu glared at Tadase.

He groaned in defeat, and then was about to make Amu wear a pink and frilly joker hat when Rima paused him and glared.

"This is not what we agreed on, right Nagihiko?" Rima looked at her boyfriend.

"No offense, King, but that looks hideous. If you make a lady wear, it is a big shame on you," Nagihiko shook his head.

"See?" Rima glared at Tadase.

"But it looks cute!" Tadase shoved the hat on Amu's head.

Rima ripped it off and handed a joker hat that four sections of it, each a separate color: pink, blue, green and yellow.

Then dangling off those tips were the respective card charm.

"Much better," Amu nearly puked at the frilly one and took the one Rima handed and put it on her head.

Rima smiled and smirked at Tadase. Then turning to Amu she said, "Let me go get your cape for you, okay? Just one minute."

Tadase grinned and was going to pull one frilly one out of a box when Rima glared and said, "And one that has NOT been altered by YOU."

Tadase whimpered in defeat and Rima scurried off, to get a suitable cloak, the size of Amu. Which wouldn't be too hard, considering they were in a bulk of general sizing.

"So, Hinamori-san…" Nagihiko gave a polite smile.

"Amu."

"Pardon?"

"Because Rima calls me Amu, you may too," Amu started making an invisible star on the ground with her foot.

"All right, Amu," Nagihiko smiled, "Have a seat. She will be here any minute."

Amu nodded and went to sit down. Nagihiko took out a teacup and poured some tea in it. "So would you like Darjeeling Tea? It is our specialty today, with scones," he smiled.

Amu nodded and took three scones and her cup of tea. Sipping her tea and eating her scones, she analyzed Nagihiko from top to bottom. He wore the boy uniform no doubt. However, even though he was biologically a boy, his face looked cute heart shaped with clever golden eyes and long silky purple hair.

_Is he a cross-dresser? _Amu thought.

"Hey, doesn't anyone mistake you for a girl?" Amu raised an eyebrow at the girly dude.

"A lot of people do. I am surprised you caught that off first glance. You see, my girlfriend was the first to realize that I wasn't a girl, and I became interested in her," Nagihiko smiled, making Amu smirk.

"So why exactly do you cross-dress?" Amu asked.

"Family traditions. In my family, girls are more favored, but if there is a boy, he has to dress up as a girl to learn traditional dances, like me," Nagihiko pointed at himself in an elegant manner, like a lady would.

"And here is your cape!" a cute voice came right behind from Amu.

"GAHHHHH!" Tadase flew off scared.

Kairi sweat-dropped over his school text book.

Nagihiko froze.

Amu turned around, accepted the cape, put it on, and smiled, "Thanks."

"Aw, is our little strawberry playing hard to get?" a sneaky voice came.

Amu, annoyed by the 'strawberry' nickname, looked up, and was ticked off to see a high school student dangling from the top windows of the Royal Garden.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, what are you doing here, thieving cat?!" Tadase pointed his scepter at the cat boy.

"I came to see your little party. After all, how often do you get a new member?" Ikuto smirked.

"You might steal my soon-to-be queen!" Tadase yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ikuto chuckled and Yoru laughed his head off of Amu melting to Tadase's charms. She is like an emotionless Athena. She is not easy to get.

"My, my, my, kiddy king, can you not see how distraught your fiancé is?" Ikuto pointed Amu out.

"When was I your fiancé anyways?" Amu glared at Tadase.

"I thought you agreed…" Tadase dramatically whimpered.

"What a moron," Amu rolled her eyes, and then she turned to Ikuto, "Sorry about him. He has been doing this stupid infatuation since lunch. I do not know when he decided in his 'inner mind theatre' that we will be married." (A/N: Yes Inner Mind Theatre belongs to OHSHC when Tamaki daydreams about Haruhi, but it makes all the sense here, doesn't it?)

Ikuto smirked and said, "Aw, looks like the maiden has refused you. A big blow to your ego, isn't it?"

"Shut up you thieving cat!" he pointed his scepter at Ikuto and was going to fire when Rima and Amu made a silent agreement and Amu punched Tadase's head and he was knocked out cold. Ikuto was taken aback. For such a girl that age, if she had that kind of strength, then that is just plain terrifying.

"I am sorry about his rude behavior. Probably about my Humpty Lock," Amu shrugged.

"You are the owner of the Humpty Lock?" Ikuto choked out.

"Oh not again. Listen, if you replay it, then I will knock you out cold as well," Amu glared.

Ikuto gulped and nodded, but felt the key felt like a million tons underneath his uniform shirt.

As Rima dragged an unconscious Tadase away, Amu raised her eyebrow at Ikuto who was STILL poised on the ground like a total idiot.

"You gonna move or do you want to be dunked in the pond?" Amu rolled up her sleeves from underneath her cape.

Ikuto gulped and shook his head, mesmerized by her challenging golden eyes and bright fuchsia hair.

"N-No," he turned on his heels and went as quickly as he came, and this time, took the liberty to close the pane in the roof closed before hopping off, nervously.

Yoru caught up to him and said, "What's up with you –nya?"

"That girl is different in a way," Ikuto gulped as he maneuvered through the trees.

"Good or bad?" Yoru probed his master.

"I do not know," Ikuto said, as he whispered.

oooooo

"Well that was weird," Rima raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah he left as quickly as he came," Amu raised an eyebrow.

"Not that, dummy!" Rima smacked Amu on the shoulder.

"Then what?" Amu asked annoyed.

Rima sighed and then started in her lecture mode, "THE Tsukiyomi Ikuto tried to tease you and you didn't get flustered ONE TINY BIT!" She held a chubby index finger in front of Amu's face for her to see clearly, as if she was blind.

Amu opened her mouth to say more but Rima beat her to the bush.

"He tried to make you flustered, yet you succeeded in making HIM blush. Didn't you see the light tint on his tint? Man you must be my sister or something because you know how to make guys blush and stutter over their words," Rima smirked. Amu laughed.

"Is that so?" She smirked.

Rima nodded.

"Wanna be my sister, then?" Amu smiled.

Rima looked at Amu as if Taylor Swift appeared in front of her.

"Oh. My. God. A thousand times yes!" Rima glomped Amu down, and Amu fell to the ground.

Suddenly a candy loving girl came up to them and said, "Hey, Mashiro-chan! It is 6 already! You know how angry Himemiya san gets!"

"Ugh, fine Yuiki. Come on, Amu. Grouchy lady called for you to become a flower princess. I wonder what your flower will be?" Rima smiled.

Amu shrugged and said, "I have no idea."

Rima looked at their attire and said, "Come on. As much as your hair is pink, I think light blue and white ones fit your personality better."

Hearing this, Miki smirked at Ran, who was putting up a fist.

"Okay now it is your fault this time, Miki," Amu drawled at her blue chara.

Miki sighed in defeat and in order to not get more blames, promptly ignored Ran, making her angrier.

"Put it on," Rima handed her the kimono she was sizing up.

Amu went to the dressing room and placed the pale blue kimono on, came out to find Rima surprisingly fast in her deep red one, and said, "Why kimonos?"

"The lady thinks it is disgraceful to have 'regular' clothing on. So kimonos it is, as much as I would love to tramp her whole place in my school uniform. And also, no boys allowed in there except MSP," Rima scoffed.

"Why?"

"Haven't you heard? He is her blood relative. Other than him, no men because it is a flower princess den. Thus the name," Rima rolled her eyes.

Flashing her fan in front of her eyes, she casted a knowing glance at Amu and said, "Ready to get this over with?"

Amu chuckled behind her light blue one, and said, "Whatever you say."

oooooo


	3. Hana Hime

_(A/N): Sorry for the long update. I was contemplating on just discontinuing this story but a lot of people kept encouraging me to continue and some of my friends in RL (Real Life) were kind of annoyed that my update status was still at January 12__th__ and hadn't been updated in two months._

_They would say something like, "Update it, dammit!"_

_To which I would sweat drop and say, "Being a PreAP kid is hard. But with the level of glare you have on me I will make sure I update and not dig my own grave…"_

oOo

Rima and Amu made their way to the Hana Hime Den, obviously annoyed by the fact that Mikan happened to be a flower princess there.

They went inside, and all of the flower princesses came to a halt in their gossips of something that seemed more important than life.

"Who are you?" Himemiya asked behind her elegant fan.

"Hinamori Amu," Amu said emotionlessly.

"Ahh, the new flower, no?" Himemiya smiled, more of in a creepy way.

Amu gave a confused face. What in the world does she mean by that? She looked at Rima and Rima gave her a knowing look. And then Amu knew what she was talking about when Rima smiled and asked what kind of flower Amu would be. Each of the members represented a flower.

"I am," Amu gave a curt nod.

"Shira-Yuri no Kimi," Himemiya beamed at Amu from behind her fan and Amu took out her matching pale blue fan and copied Rima's movements as they whipped their fans in front of their faces, slightly hiding their jaws, the way Hii-sama liked it, polite and decorous as she stated the gesture it was.

"Shira-Yuri no Kimi," they bowed their heads.

"Wow, you're a white lily. Sounds much better than the way those runts said my name when I had to join," Rima whispered very quietly when they sat down.

"Why, what is your flower?" Amu asked.

"Sunflower," Rima sighed, "But the way the girls said it made it sound like a man-eating plant."

"Wow, that's rough," Amu whispered, right before Hii-sama turned her gaze on Amu and started their ladylike evening of tea, cakes, gossiping and so much more.

oOo

"Wow," Rima huffed, "I never knew time could fly by in the Hana Hime Den."

"Himawari no Kimi and Shira-Yuri no Kimi, please stay behind," Hii-sama said politely behind her elegant fan, flashing a 'charming' smile in the most ladylike manner possible. The other flower princesses fainted in praise of how unnaturally elegant she looked at the day today and they left without another question as to why they had to abruptly leave the Hana Hime Den.

Everyone but Mikan left, and she secretly spied on the whole thing.

"I have serious things to discuss," Hii-sama said, now in a much serious tone.

"I know that," Rima said, sounding faintly sarcastic, earning a light glare from Hii-sama.

"As you know, I pulled you in for a reason," Hii-sama started. Rima and Amu nodded.

"You see, the ESP is up to his evil antics and while we are secretly finding a way to kill him, he is making the heart eggs of the Gakuen Alice students turn into 'X' eggs. As you are the joker, Shira-Yuri no Kimi, I am asking you, that instead of destroying the eggs, please try to purify them. Hoshina-san cannot purify eggs all the time, as Angel Cradle's power is limited and doesn't have much tolerance as she becomes drained. I believe that you being the holder of the Humpty Lock can ensure that you can purify any egg you come across, is that correct?" Hii-sama looked at Amu expectantly.

"Yes, that is correct, Hii-sama," Amu nodded, "I will try to make sure that topic is the main idea of the Guardians meeting. I will make sure that our king knows of this."

"Thank you very much, Shira-Yuri no Kimi," Hii-sama nodded behind her fan and Amu and Rima nodded back to her.

"You may go," Hii-sama said, and Amu and Rima started to leave when an icy voice stopped them.

"_Everybody freeze."_

Amu and Rima froze like statues and they stood like there, expecting her to lash on them but when they turned around, they saw that Hii-sama wasn't glaring at them.

"Mikan no Kimi, get out from your hiding spot from behind the wall," Hii-sama glared at a pillar.

Mikan sheepishly came out and Amu got enraged.

"You _eavesdropped _on our _whole _conversation?!" Amu now felt like she was going to lose it.

"I knew you were weird, but now you are creepy," Rima glared.

"Now I know why you have a humpty lock!" Mikan beamed.

"I am doomed," Amu face palmed herself.

"You won't be, if you become my friend," Mikan beamed victoriously.

"I don't want to be a friend of a blackmailer," Amu glared.

"Hotaru really rubbed off of you, didn't she?" Rima glared.

Mikan glared right back and Rima went right up to her and tugged hard on one of her ponytails making Mikan yelp in pain.

"Listen up, _pigtails_, Amu doesn't have to be your friend if she doesn't want to be your friend. You spill that secret one bit and I will dig your grave for you," Rima finished, "You understand, midget?"

"Who are you calling a midget?! Look at yourself, blondie!" Mikan countered.

Rima tugged harder than ever and said, "Insult me one more time and I will rip the pigtail out of your skull."

Mikan was disappointed but nodded. Then she sent a glint at Amu with a look that said, I-won't-stop-at-any-cost-to-make-you-my-friend-even-if-it-takes-the-whole-world-to-do-so.

Amu shivered at the creepy gesture and Hii-sama broke the ice.

"Shira-Yuri no Kimi and Himawari no Kimi have a point. If you let this newfound information out, I will schedule to have your memory erased."

Mikan nodded.

"Wakamurasaki no Kimi, please take her away."

From another closed off room, the same raven haired girl that Amu saw when Mikan collapsed into her arms when Amu rejected friendship, came forward. She bowed to Amu apologetically and then she yanked Mikan by her hand and dragged her out and said something along the lines of, "Mikan, let's go before she gets even angrier."

Mikan nodded and reluctantly followed the raven haired girl.

Amu and Rima blew a sigh of relief and Hii-sama smiled apologetically before saying, "Sorry about that."

The two nodded and nervously left the Hana Hime Den before she could hold them back any more. They went to the Royal Garden and Amu breathed out, "Well that was weird."

"Yeah. Well can you help me with my homework now?" Rima asked.

Amu smiled and said, "Yeah. Don't want you to be held back, now would I?

Rima snorted and said, "Sure."

The two laughed as they made their way back to the garden, unknowingly ignoring two presences behind them.

"She sure is interesting, ne Ikuto?" a blonde pigtailed girl asked the navy haired one.

"She sure is special," Ikuto agreed.

"She doesn't seem fazed by your looks. But then again, she could be dense," the blonde tapped her chin thoughtfully, not meaning to insult Amu.

"Maybe, Utau, maybe. But she is definitely different," Ikuto reasoned.

Utau nodded along with her brother. That, for a fact, was true.

"But Kukai will always have my heart, no matter what, and I do not know how he managed to do so," Utau sighed as she shook her head.

Ikuto smirked and said, "But at one point you had a hopeless infatuation with me."

"Incest, that is what it was," Utau glared at Ikuto but then smirked identically to him, "But then again, I don't know what I saw in you back then."

"I do not know what you did see, little sister," Ikuto smirked as he had a second meaning underneath his teasing tone.

"You perv!" Utau softly hit Ikuto's shoulder and said, "If you and Amu get married, I hope she can withstand your pervertedness."

"But you should know something."

"Hmm? And that is?"

"Hinamori Amu, the Joker of the Guardians, is the original possessor of the Humpty Lock," Ikuto looked in the direction that Amu and Rima went.

"How interesting. Looks like the times of having to destroy X eggs has come to an end," Utau smirked.

"But you can purify them," Ikuto stubbornly pouted.

"Yeah, I can, through 'Angel Cradle', but that move is short lived and I am drained of most of my physical power and it takes me weeks to recover it," Utau sighed.

Ikuto nodded. Then he looked at the watch. It was late.

"We should go back to our dorms. It is late," Ikuto looked at his sister. She nodded and they went in opposite directions to their dorms, Utau going in the left direction to the girl's dormitories, and Ikuto in the direction of the boy's dormitories.

oOo

[One Week Later]

"Urgh," Amu growled as she was thrown on her back.

"Amu-chan!" her amulet spade transformation with Miki unraveled and Amu slumped down in pain. Her blue chara started to cry and Amu glared at her.

"Don't you dare cry. This isn't your fault and besides…" Amu trailed off.

"This certain X character is drawing energy out of weakness," Dia finished her sentence, floating with the other three, "What now, Amu-chan? You're hurt…"

"I only got one thing to do," Amu muttered taking out her case and snapping the flute together and handing the case to her charas.

"Oh? What are you going to do with your pathetic little flute? Sing me a lullaby before I kill you?" the X chara smirked.

"Not quite."

Amu smirked and threw her flute in the air. Light encased the flute and transformed into a bright trident, landing neatly in the pinkette's arms which startled Rima who was at her side.

"What the heck…" Rima trailed off.

"I will explain everything later. Let me finish off the X chara right now," Amu promised before concentrating really hard on the black little chibi with a huge X on the forehead.

Amu made swings for the X-chara who managed to dodge some of the swings of the trident. Fed up, Amu swung the trident and pierced the ground yelling, "Earth rattler!"

The world became fuzzy when the Earth shook and Amu yanked out the trident and swung it in the air, transforming it back into a flute, and began to play it, thinking in her mind.

_Negative Heart: Lock on_

_OPEN HEART!_

Light burst from the flute and the Humpty Lock, the power was twice as strong and was able to overwhelm the abnormally high power of the unusual X chara who harbored too much power for a X character.

The little chibi screamed like a maniac and was cleansed when the X on its head cracked into a million pieces.

Then a little chibi looking like a delinquent appeared in front of Amu, glaring at her a little bit and blushing at her a little bit, saying, "T-Thanks…"

"So is that your dream? To be free?"

"Y-Yeah, and I-I owe you for it…"

"Go back to your owner's body. I don't ever want to hear you thinking negatively again. I am sure you can get your goal and be who you want to be," Amu said with a straight face.

The chibi smiled and gratefully went back to the Gakuen Alice student that collapsed over. When he woke up, he looked at Amu and cowered fear.

"Want to be free and yourself, eh?" Amu glared at him, "Won't happen if you keep stuffing yourself in books you know."

"E-Eh?"

"Have you tried something called: doing what you want?" Amu asked the obvious.

The boy froze and tried to do an inner battle of whether she had a point or not but in the end he sadly shook his head and said, "No, because of my family lineage…"

"Look I don't want to hear another sappy story," Amu cut him off, "Or else it will make you feel even worse. But don't think that studying is the whole world. You also need to have fun and make friends and find your special someone, okay?"

The boy beamed and nodded.

"You should get back to your dorm."

He nodded and went in the direction of the boy's dormitories and Rima stepped in front of Amu and smiled and said, "Spill."

"Okay, my flute can turn into a trident," Amu sheepishly smiled.

"No derr it turned into a scythe," Rima snorted.

"It is my flute/instrument granted to me by the Embryo," Amu said.

"Wow. Let's keep this a secret so Mr. I-will-make-you-kiss-my-feet-one-day doesn't find out, okay?" Rima asked Amu and she nodded back.

Looking at her watch she cursed and Amu raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"Hana Hime Den, remember?" Rima pointed. Almost six.

"Shoot. That one place Ms. Pigtails is," Amu cursed.

"Well, at least Hotaru is there with her," Rima pointed out, "She will make sure Mikan doesn't blackmail you though she is a blackmailer herself though she exploits it in blackmailing her boyfriend."

"You mean that raven haired girl with purple eyes and is level headed out of all the students except you?" Amu asked.

"Yep," Rima curtly nodded, "We should get changed fast."

Amu nodded, "We should."

oOo

"Welcome, Shira-Yuri no Kimi and Himawari no Kimi. Were you able to control the negative energy?" Hii-sama smiled from behind her fan which if people had a mind to her words and her attitude, sounded downright creepy, giving it off that she might be creepy or not right in the mind on a daily basis.

"Yes," Amu nodded, "I am doing my upmost best. I can only hold it off until the ESP is killed."

"That won't take long," Hii-sama looked apprehensively at her fan, "But until then try your best to do your job. If you are experiencing difficulties in holding them off, call HSP for immediate help."

Amu nodded.

"What negative energy?" one of the girly members asked with a look of horror on her face.

"Something so terrible that you chickens can't even handle it. That is why she needs warriors like us," Rima glared at the girl, "Honeysuckle wimp."

"Man eating sunflower."

"Whore."

"Slut."

"B*tch."

"Playgirl," Rima said so elegantly that she smiled a bit like Hii-sama and when the girl lunged for Rima she was held back by Hii-sama herself.

"Himawari no Kimi was right. You are weak, though her words are a bit cruel, you do not have enough caliber and I need strong willed warriors to do this job like those two," Hii-sama emotionlessly said and the girl was pierced with imaginary arrows at each insult she said.

"Now go back to your seat or would you like to be banished?"

The girl sweat-dropped and shook her head no.

"Then shut up and let's continue our _pleasant _evening, shall we?"

Mikan made an excited and determined eye contact with Amu and Hotaru sent her an apology through a glance. Amu mentally whimpered. This is hardly going to be pleasant. Beside her, Rima glared.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
